Viridi Powell
Viridi Powell was a young girl born in a wealthy family who would later become the Conceptual Avatar of potential. Story Born in Darkness Viridi was born in the rich Powell senatorial family. Although she was raised in luxury and apparent happiness, she developed quickly a twisted disposition for frightening and hurting others. This quickly escalated to the point of self-mutilation and mutilation as well as a penchant for satanic imagery. In order to stifle the scandal, the Powell asked the Golden Pharmaceutics company for help. It complied and performed avanced brain surgery, seemingly lobotomizing her and sealing away Viridi's existence, leaving instead a girl who would be later known as Melissa Powell. Viridi Awakens However, with the contact of Joshua Skye, Melissa's brainwashing started to crumble, letting Viridi take control slowly. As Melissa became more and more vengeful and bloodthirsty, she started to become unstable. However, she eventually managed to strike a deal with her inner darkness, allowing Viridi to take control in dire situations. Viridi would later awaken forcibly, when confronting the mysterious God of Masks, to confront Jonathan Wesson, the mysterious antagonist in the God's game. Viridi and Jonathan fell in love with eachother. When Jonathan seemingly died, Viridi went on a rampage and managed to expose David, the hidden God. David, in a gesture of forgiveness, allowed Viridi to materialize in the real world as an independent existence, an Egregor. Viridi then went to live with Jonathan, resurrected by Joshua. The two would later come to encounter their son from the future, Belial - Julius Wesson's band name. Then, Viridi was eventually crowned, alongside Melissa, Conceptual Avatar of potential and divergence, and granted access to the Cheshire Isle. Appearance Viridi is a short girl with a frail stature, short black hair as well as blue eyes. She often dresses in light blue or black and has an usual frown, or even a killing glare. As a Conceptual Avatar, she chooses to appear slightly taller and more mature to appear more intimidating. Personality Viridi is rough, vindictive and has a sadistic side. She is rebellious, even moreso after awakening from years of brainwashing and oblivion, from which she kept a phobia of the dark. When Joshua unleashed her, she was purely destructive, seeking retribution for those years of imprisonment. However, Viridi is far from being evil or cruel. Although she does not hesitate to torture or kill, she only preys on the guilty and genuinely loves Jonathan and Belial, even learning to tolerate Melissa and those close to her as her friends. Powers * Shadow Powers: As a Shadow awakened by Joshua, she could attack people's subconscious in Wonderland. Those wounds could not regenerate. * Conceptual Avatar: As a Conceptual Avatar of Potential, she is now immortal and able to control the potential of mankind, encouraging people to follow their own way despite the tethers of society. She can be considered a half-Deity. Appearances * Butterfly Effect and Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade recount her awakening inside Melissa and her journey to existence. * Wanderer in Time depicts a timeline where Lonan helped her and eventually managed to save her from lobotomy. * Pokemon Scarlet mentions Viridi as an ancient Fairy-type Gym Leader who accidently killed Lambda's pokemon in a heated battle, throwing into motion the events of Pokemon Scarlet. Trivia * Viridi means green and is often associated with nature, tying in to Viridi's perception of herself as a natural predator. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Avatar